


Relax, It's Just Me

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin is nervous about his and Vic's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax, It's Just Me

Kellin was nervous. He knew that he had no reason to be, not really, but he couldn't help but think _what if_. _What if_ he was awful at this? _What if_ he did something wrong? Vic had kissed someone before so what if he'd compare Kellin to that other person and laugh at how pathetic Kellin's attempt was? If Vic laughed at him he would be devastated.  He'd want to hide in a cave and never face Vic again. All these thoughts were going around and around in Kellin's head as Vic stood in front of him, moving closer to kiss him for the very first time. Kellin started to really panic.

He couldn't help it. He was a worrier.

It must have been visible from his face because the in next moment Vic was stopping and moving further away to get a better look at Kellin. He looked at Kellin with a worried expression and took Kellin's hands in his, squeezing them lightly.

"Relax," he whispered quietly. "It's just me."

Vic gave Kellin a warm smile and Kellin felt the panic easing down a bit.

"I know," Kellin said, trying to match Vic's smile. "But I don't know what to do." He confessed.

"It's okay," Vic reassured. "Just do what I do. It's not that difficult really, you'll be fine."

"I'm sorry," Kellin said with a frown.

Vic looked at Kellin questioningly. "For what?"

Kellin looked away, not wanting to look at Vic in the eyes while saying this. "For being such an idiot, and not knowing what to do. For making this seem like such a big deal. " He said, holding his head down. This wasn't how he had imagined their first kiss, he was supposed to be confident and the moment was supposed to be perfect. None of the scenarios he had imagined _(and oh boy, had he imagined a few ways for this to happen)_  included him panicking, and none of them included him second-guessing if he really wanted to do this, if he even could. Now his stupid insecurities were clearly ruining the moment.

"Hey, look at me," Vic said and let go of Kellin's other hand to hold his cheek and turn his head so they were able to look at each other in the eyes again. Kellin looked down-right miserable, and Vic tried to reassure Kellin by smiling warmly.

"You are allowed to make a big deal out of this. This will be your first kiss. Hell, it's a big deal for me too because it's _our_ first kiss." Vic said and lowered his hand back to hold Kellin's.

On the other hand Kellin was relived to know that Vic didn't think that he was being stupid and overreacting, but at the same time he was panicking a bit more because Vic just said that this was a big deal for him. It made the butterflies in Kellin's stomach go crazy and it warmed his heart to hear that but the 'what if's' were back too.

"What are you thinking love?" Vic asked when Kellin remained quiet and seemingly lost in thought. He used the pet name to calm Kellin down and remind him that he had no need to worry.

"This is a big thing, like you said, and it's very likely that I'll ruin it." Kellin said miserably. "I've probably ruined this already with all the panicking to be honest."

"That's not true," Vic said quickly. It was awful for him to listen Kellin doubt and put himself down so much. There was no way Kellin could "ruin" this moment and he quickly told him so.

"I find it endearing that you care about this so much. But I also need you to know that there's really no need for you to worry. You know me, I love you and there's nothing that you can do that's going to ruin this for me." Vic said softly but sternly, he needed Kellin to believe him.  

Kellin nodded slowly, processing what Vic had just said. It was true, Kellin knew Vic and it was silly for him to think that Vic would laugh at him. He trusted Vic and knew he'd be kind about this, even if Kellin didn't know what to do.

"And in the worst case scenario..." Vic said quietly and leaned forward, brushing his nose against Kellin's. "We have to have lots and lots of practice, and I'm not exactly against that either."

Kellin let out a nervous laugh and wondered how Vic was still able to make him blush so hard after they had been dating for so long, and if his effect on Kellin would ever lessen. Vic's lips were so close and Kellin could feel the air hitting his own when Vic talked and breathed.

Kellin leaned forward hesitantly, closing his eyes and only barely leaving room between their lips. He was still nervous because he wasn't sure what to do, so he wanted Vic to take the lead and close the remaining distance. But this way he let him know that it was okay to do so, that he wanted it to happen.

Vic let his hand travel up Kellin's arm and neck, cradling the side of his face while the other made it's way to the back of Kellin's neck, threading his finders though the soft strands.

Vic closed the remaining distance and brushed their lips together. Kellin was frozen on the spot when Vic started to move his lips against Kellin's, but eventually he lifted his hands that were previously hanging limply by his sides and placed them around Vic's back, bringing their bodies even closer to each other.

Kellin blocked all the other things from his mind and focused on the feeling of Vic's lips on his, of his hands on him and how his warm body felt against Kellin's own as he pulled him closer. He started to respond to the kiss hesitantly, to move his lips in sync with Vic's and trying not to overthink it, instead acting on his instincts and getting lost into the moment.

"Like I thought, perfect." Vic mumbled as they finally pulled apart.

"I'm not so sure about that," Kellin said as he opened his eyes again to see Vic looking at him like he was about to object.

"I think we need to practice it a bit more." He finished with a smirk on his lips.

Vic smiled before leaning forward once again.

"Well if you really think so..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :) It's late and I want to go to sleep now so let me know if there's mistakes that my sleepy eyes didn't catch and I'll fix them later!


End file.
